Thermostats are typically used to control climate control systems to maintain the temperature of the space conditioned by the climate control system. A conventional thermostat compares the sensed temperature of the space with a set point temperature and activates the climate control system to heat or cool the space to the desired set point temperature. Some heating systems may comprise a fuel-fired heating system, while others comprise a heat pump and an auxiliary heat system. In the case of a single heating system, the conventional thermostat controls the system by turning on the fuel-fired furnace when there is a demand for heating, and turning on a higher second stage of heating (if present) when there is an increased demand for heating. In the case of a dual heat system, the conventional thermostat controls both systems by turning on the heat pump when there is a demand for heating, and turning on the auxiliary heat system when the heat pump is not adequately providing heating due to low outside temperatures. Such dual heat systems using an auxiliary or supplemental heat system may comprise a fuel-fired furnace. However, present conventional thermostats cannot identify problems with a heat pump or a fuel-fired furnace. In fact, an operating problem in either system may result in an inability of the climate control system to achieve the set point temperature, and the thermostat would only exacerbate the problem by continuing to request operation of the problematic system.